gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last 3 Turns
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the seventh and final episode of Mario Party 4. Intro Jon: (mumbles) Welcome back to the Grump Game. This is the - Arin laughs Arin: Is that our new Intro? (mumbles while repeating Jon’s opening line) Gameplay Turn Eighteen Jon rolls a six and advances to a Mushroom Space. He then chooses the small box and receives a Mega Mushroom. Arin rolls the die and gets a seven, moves upward at Ukiki’s Banana Junction, and continues six more spaces until he reaches a Blue Space. DK rolls a three and lands on a Blue Space. Luigi uses his Mega Mushroom, and gets a 5 and a 6 to get 11. He moves down past the Starting Point and ends at the Happening Space, where Dolphin takes him to the space in front of the Star. Turn Eighteen Mini-game: Fish ‘n Drips (1 vs 3; Jon vs. DK /Arin/Luigi) Jon breezes through the mini-game while Arin struggles with the button prompt due to buttons looking too similar. Arin hurts himself with the controller out of frustration. Turn Nineteen Jon rolls a one to his own dismay, ending the short turn on a Blue Space. Arin, at last, uses his Super Mega Mushroom to roll three dice. He rolls an eight, a three, and a one for a total of 12. He passes by DK, squashes him taking 10 coins. Once again, He passes Ukiki’s Banana Junction and moves down one space to a Bowser Space. Bowser comes down to initiate a BOWSER GAME. Bowser Game: Fruits of DOOM! Rules: Pick a fruit and hope it is one Bowser asked for. Guess incorrectly and lose all your coins. Order: Peach (Arin), DK, Luigi, Wario (Jon) Play-by-play: Peach (involuntarily) picks Strawberry; DK picks Strawberry; Luigi picks Orange; Wario picks Apple; Peach picks Banana; DK picks Orange; Luigi picks Orange; Wario picks Apple and loses 31 coins DK resumes the game by rolling a three. After investing into Koopa’s Kabana, he ends at a Blue Space. Luigi rolls a one, gets his first Star, slips downward at Ukiki’s Banana Junction and ends at the Blue Space. Turn Nineteen Lucky Mini-Game (20 Coins): Tree Stomp (3v1: Peach vs. DK/Wario/Luigi) Arin wins this time. Turn Twenty Jon rolls a nine, passes by the Koopa Kabana, and lands on a Blue Space. Arin rolls a four and lands on a Blue Space. DK rolls a one and stops on a Battle Space, playing for a 17 coin pot. Battle Mini-Game: Chain Chomp Fever The goal of this mini-game: Don’t let the Chain Chomp eat you; players must survive for 60 seconds or be the last one standing. Wario lasts 14 seconds; DK makes it to 55; Peach survives 57; and Luigi wins First place. Luigi ends the Final Round with a nine, advancing to a Blue Space. Turn Twenty Mini-game: Avalanche! (4-Player Mini-game) All the players have to do is make it down the mountain avoiding obstacles and the advancing Avalanche. No one won, resulting in the rare event of a DRAW! End Game Bonus Stars And Final Results Bonus Stars: Minigame Star winner: Arin (Peach) Coin Star winner: Peach Happening Star winners: Jon (Wario) and Luigi Final Results: 1st Place - Princess Peach, with 3 stars and 223 coins 2nd Place - Wario, with 3 stars and 0 coins 3rd Place -Luigi, with 2 Stars and 14 coins 4th Place - DK, with 2 Stars and 2 coins Discussions Jon asks Arin if he knows about the urban legend regarding a spider eating a girl’s brain which led to the girl dying and the teacher witnessing it dying. Based on Arin’s reaction, he had not heard it until then. However, Arin responds with another legend about people swallowing three spiders every night when they sleep. Arin talks about recording microphones, stating that there’s “no happy medium” for recording levels. Memorable Quotes “God Dammit, I tell you once I tell you twice. Big spider is good for the economy.” - Jon’s sage advice for economic majors out there “Ooh, I’m sooorry. I’m Soiree.” - Jon comforting Arin after Arin hurts himself with the controller “That Peach probably has the biggest Guh-gina right now.” “You could probably dive head first into it.” - Jon and Arin on Peach’s growth-spurt after using the Super Mega Mushroom “Okay, let’s play ‘Chain Chomp around the Brosey.’”- Jon attempting to guess “Chain Chomp Fever’s” name “You’re not terrible. … You’re just, you know, not that good.” - Arin on Jon’s video game skills. “''to fart'' Excuse me; I Frarted! Anybody mad about it?”- Jon as he pokes fun of Arin’s “Excuse me” reaction “DRAW” - Game “Okay! Hold on, give me a pen.” - Arin’s natural reaction to the game’s command. Outro Jon: “You are the Party Star.” Guess what, ‘cause all you do is party all night. You ain’t worked a FUCKING day in your life, Peach. YOU’RE A GODDAMN PRINCESS AND THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO RESPECT YOU ARE YOUR FUCKING TOADS. AND IT’S BECAUSE YOU PAY THEM AND BECAUSE YOU’RE ROYALTY. YOU DIDN’T WORK FOR SHIT. Arin: (softly) Arin wins. Trivia • Fruits Bowser asked, in order: Apple, Banana, Orange, Orange, Strawberry, Orange, Orange, Grape, and Strawberry. External Links Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes